The World
by LightPrevails
Summary: We're back to Destiny Island's...Sora still hasn't changed. Or has he? Maybe I was the stupid one all along. A Riku oneshot, has a little Sora and Kairi in it. R


Authors note: My attempt at a sort of poetic, one-shot for mostly Riku and a bit of Sora and Kairi. I really stink at writing Kingdom Hearts fics so please just…don't kill me….

**The World **

_It wasn't supposed to matter…and yet it did._

"I can't believe we're actually back, how bout' you Riku?"

"Eh…doesn't even seem like we left."

The two sighed, hearing the wind whistle through the palm trees. Sora gazed at the sunset, dreaming of all his adventures and journeys. Somehow, none of them compared to Destiny Island.

"You know," he started, "I wouldn't trade this place for the world."

Riku shook his head with a grin, "You were always stupid like that."

"No I'm serious."

Sora turned to his best friend, trying to make the strictest face he could.

"I really wouldn't."

"Sure you wouldn't…sure."

Sora made a sarcastic smirk before resting his arms behind his head, a habit he was never able to rid himself of. He closed his eyes, almost ready to fall off to sleep when he heard footsteps running up behind him.

Both Sora and Riku turned to see the smiling face of Kairi. She waved her hand walking in front of them.

"Hi…" she whispered, "Uh Sora…could I see you a moment?"

Sora gave his usually flashy grin with a nod.

"Sure."

Kairi motioned for him to follow her and Riku could see by the look of it that the two where going to the secret place. He gave a chuckle to himself when they were gone.

_She's going to show him a bunch of stupid drawings that we made when we were kids. He's going to say how special they are even though we all know it's a joke. Man, Sora hasn't changed one bit. He's still the dorky little boy I knew when we were younger._

_Sure, he ended being the keyblade master…something I never…but now that doesn't mean anything. We're back to Destiny Islands and everyone still knows him as my follower. So who cares if…_

Riku turned his head to the secret place, grinning to himself. He jumped off the palm tree and slowly made his way around the island. When he came to the tunnel, he could hear murmuring inside. He thought it over a moment before crawling inside.

"Man, that entrance is getting smaller." He grunted.

When finally able to walk, Riku inched along the wall until he could hear and see both Sora and Kairi.

"You know, I still remember the day we drew this."

Riku knew by the sound of it they were talking about the picture of the two exchanging hearts.

"Yeah, seems like it was yesterday."

Riku saw the two playing with rocks in their hands staring at the picture.

"I visited this place everyday…until I had to leave Destiny Island. I did so that I wouldn't forget you but somehow."

"Kairi, we're together now and that's all that matters. Whatever else happened, it's-its history."

"Memories…" Kairi murmured.

"Right…memories. How about we make this one?"

Sora hit his rock against the earthy surface and carved at an "K".

"K?" Kairi inquired.

Sora nodded, "For Kairi."

With a smile, she too picked up her rock. Under his picture she drew the initial "S".

"There, now we made our mark."

Sora turned to Kairi who blushed a light pink.

"I missed you…so much Sora. Everyday I wished you would come back. It's just hard to believe this is real."

"Kairi, this is real, I'm right here."

"What I mean to say is…I'm really happy to see you."

Kairi closed her eyes and what seemed to be puckering her lips. Riku's eyes went wide just as Sora's. Kairi waited seconds on end but nothing happened. After staring at her for almost a minute Sora slowly closed his eyes and started to lean towards Kairi. He was aiming for her lips but missed them by a mile.

Sora ended up falling right on to her. He bolted up when he realized the situation.

"I was trying to go for…" he whispered.

"My lips, just a guess." Kairi stated.

"Sorry I just wasn't prepared. I never thought you liked me that way, I mean I thought we might-"

"Sora, did anyone ever tell you, you talk too much?"

"No…why?"

Kairi inched forward and Sora with all he could muster decided not to lean back. Their lips touched in the secret place in what they thought was a secret. After seeing this, Riku instantly ran down the passage way and crawled out the entrance.

"Because you don't," he heard Kairi say before running back to the palm tree.

Riku held his side of his head, gasping for air. He couldn't believe what he had just seen.

_Sora and Kairi…kissing! Of all things the littler dork ended up with Kairi. I was-I am so much more…_

Riku's thoughts suddenly stopped as a small smile crossed his face. He jumped back unto the palm tree and heaved in a sigh. All his life he had thought one thing and thought that one thing was the only thing that could be. For the first time ever, he questioned that truth.

_First he has the keyblade and now Kairi. I guess he wasn't that stupid kid all along. I guess he might have just been…Sora._

Sora called, "Hey Riku?"

Riku turned to the brunette with a nod.

"So," he said, trying to sound oblivious, "What did Kairi want to show you?"

Sora looked down, his cheeks turning red.

"You know just some old memories…"

"Yeah," Riku said, turning to the sunset, "Old memories…"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

_Some dorky little kid, that's all you are_

_You'll never amount to anything; you're just a fallen star_

_I'm bigger, I'm better; I'm the best of us all_

_You're just a pathetic boy, not even three feet tall_

_You weren't supposed to wield it and become so great_

_Why this can't be true, it's not even fate_

_You had a stronger heart for that moment, I guess I should forget_

_But somehow you're always there, making me regret_

_So know we're here, back to the islands and I see you haven't changed_

_Not even your step of walk or smile has rearranged_

_But when I saw you next to her, when I saw that you two had kissed_

_It made me think of all the things about you that I had missed_

_Suddenly you weren't the idiot, the nerdy kid I knew_

_I wouldn't admit it then but someday I would, someday soon_

_You were the stronger one, you were it all along_

_My life was just your shadow, singing a faint song_

_So know I know the one who had never moved on_

_It was me, I was the lonesome self; I was the pawn _

_I hope sometime in life I will confront you for who I am_

_For right now I guess I'll be alone, I'll be my own man_

_There is not much more I think you want, you even got the girl_

_However, there no need to trade Destiny Islands_

_Sora, you have the world _

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Authors note: So…I hope you liked it.


End file.
